November Rain
by Miata Montesco
Summary: Caminar bajo la lluvia es tan romántico...¿no es así, Nao? Crack!pairing.


**Título:** November Rain.  
**Reto:** Cliché.  
**Pairing:** Naohito Sakuragui/Machi Kuragui.  
**Tema:** "Caminar bajo la lluvia es tan romántico...".  
**Palabras:** 902.  
**Notas:** Se ubica, más o menos, entre los tomos 16 al 18. No hay muchos spoilers.

* * *

**_I._** _November Rain._

-Escucha, Nao-chan.-

Entorna los ojos por vigésima vez, aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo. Lleva toda la tarde con el mismo cuento, desde que el presidente y los demás se fueron para un asunto de los clubs en la escuela. Nao no es una persona paciente pero procura aguantar hasta los límites más insospechados, porque es una persona con educación. Claro que, llegar al límite de su paciencia no es demasiado complicado. A Kakeru le encanta experimentar con ello, especialmente.

Y ahí esta, golpeando con el dedo índice la mesa y mirando a la ventana deseando irse ya. Pero la chica simplemente no deja oportunidad, y las palabras no paran de salir de su boca, una a una, sin dejar espacio a las demás. A Nao le impresiona cómo las chicas pueden hablar tanto entre ellas y nunca confundirse o decir, "¿podrías repetir eso?"

-Kimi- interrumpe, con timbre alto y visiblemente enfadado- me gustaría que te apuraras a llegar al grano, porque tengo cosas importantes que hacer.-

Kimi queda estática, un cuadro completamente opuesto al de hace un segundo. No le quita los ojos de encima al chico y él, por un segundo, cree que romperá en llanto. Pero Kimi se queda sin expresión por un momento. Abre la boca. Pone una mueca de niña regañada. Nao espera lo peor.

-¿Como ir a caminar con Machi en la lluvia?-

Y acierta. Ya no puede más.

-¡Ya dije mil veces lo que sucedió! ¡Encontré a Kuragui en la puerta de la escuela, y llegamos empapados porque la sombrilla que ella llevaba se rompió! ¡¿Qué tiene eso de increíble para que todos sigan con el tema?!

Kimi niega con la cabeza, y se explica.

-Nao-chan, comprendo que seas tímido. Kimi ha leído montones de shoujo manga y novelas, así que comprende que las caminatas bajo la lluvia son muy románticas.- aparece su eterna expresión de soñadora, como si estuviera diciendo una verdad absoluta.

El chico está a punto de quedarse calvo de tanto jalarse los cabellos.

-¡¿Y los shoujo maga qué tienen que ver?!-

-Además, Machi tenía toda la intención de compartir su sombrilla con Nao-chan-

-¡Cualquier persona con educación lo hace!-

-¡Ah! Ahora halagas a Machi.-

-¡SUFICIENTE!-

Sí, suficiente. Nao ya no puede un segundo más y no tiene el tiempo del mundo para gastarlo escuchando tonterías. Llevan una semana molestándolo por ese asunto insignificante de llegar junto con Kuragui mojados completamente. Kakeru comenzó con la idiota idea de "el lado romántico de Nao-chan" y Kimi, por supuesto, siguió la corriente. El presidente simplemente lo miraba de reojo, luego a Kuragui y se quedaba con una expresión rara. Kuragui, desde luego, no dijo nada.

Sale apresurado del salón y va casi corriendo por el pasillo (no sabe porqué, quizá para que Kimi no le alcance), por lo cual no ve a la sombra que da vuelta por una esquina e inevitablemente la golpea. Nao cae de sentón y la persona de rodillas, medio asustada, sosteniendo los papeles que por suerte no se regaron.

-Lo sient--¡¿Kuragui?!-

Grita fuerte, sin intención de asustar pero aún así la chica se encoge de hombros, en señal de sorpresa. Se levanta torpemente, deja los papeles en el piso y le ofrece una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Siempre tan estática. Siempre tan calmada.

-Perdóname, Kuragui. No te vi.-

-Está bien.-

Toma de nuevo sus cosas y se dirige al salón que usan para las juntas. Afuera llueve poco, pero para cuando tengan que dirigirse a sus casas, estará muy fuerte. Nao ve por la ventana y después a la espalda de la chica, que va con su caminar de siempre. Es en este momento en el cual se da cuenta de que sigue rojo, desde la plática tonta de Kimi. Desde que vio a Kuragui poner sobre su cabeza el paraguas y decir "te enfermarás". Desde que caminaron no tan rápido como debieron hacerlo, bajo la lluvia.

-¿Traes paraguas?-

Se detiene, y voltea con una expresión contrariada.

-Lo olvidé.-

-Yo...- toma aire y lo dice rápido- Yo tampoco.-

-¿Y eso a Machi qué le va a importar, chaparro?-

En su mente, Nao corre. Pero en la realidad, se queda quieto, muy quieto, recapitulando todo lo que ha pasado; y recuerda hasta a la presidenta del club de fans de Yuki. Se da cuenta de que ha actuado de manera estúpida, llega a la conclusión de que lo tonto sí se contagia y piensa severamente en renunciar a la Asociación de Estudiantes.

-Machi, no te acerques mucho al enano, que se te puede pegar lo enojón.-

Sigue viendo a Kuragui, que está tan calmada la mayoría del tiempo. Es una destructora, no se le olvida, pero cuando está junto a ella trabajando, es el único momento que Nao disfruta por la quietud. Porque ella debe ser la única cuerda, además de él, en la Asociación. La lluvia golpea con más fuerza las ventanas, Kakeru le da un golpe a la chica en la cabeza y ambos entran al salón, y escucha a Kimi hablar en cuanto entran.

Nao se acerca a una ventana y piensa que las caminatas bajo la lluvia son tan cliché, que no se debe preocupar por nada. Ni por las burlas de los estúpidos, ni por la mirada penetrante del presidente, ni por pensar que la siguiente vez tendrá que procurar llevar paraguas, porque Kuragui estropeó el suyo cuando vagaban empapados por la escuela.

**_I._** _End._

* * *

_Amo a Machi y a Nao juntos. Nao es respondón, temperamental y enojón, y Machi es calmada, muy callada. Siento que harian una buena pareja. _

_Críticas son bienvenidas. Muchas gracias por leer :)_


End file.
